


Yes, Sir

by tjlyricz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 3 full chapters of smut smut smut lol, Aftercare, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consent, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gag, Katara/Zuko - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Older Characters, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Canon, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Tickling, Zutara, zuko/katara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjlyricz/pseuds/tjlyricz
Summary: “Tell me yes if you understand,” he commanded.“Y-Yes,” Katara stuttered as Zuko skid his pointer finger down her cheek to trace the outline of her face.“Yes what?” He gripped onto the back of her neck while planting a soft, tantalizing kiss just below her jawbone, just hardly letting his teeth touch the surface of her skin.Oh Spirits, Katara’s pulse quickened. “Yes, Sir.”(After prompting from Katara, Zuko confesses that he would like to try having more control in the bedroom. Katara decides she's comfortable with giving this fantasy a try. She expected Zuko to enjoy himself, but what she didn't expect was how much she would enjoy it herself.)
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko/Katara
Comments: 33
Kudos: 193





	1. Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo! Soooo, this is my first attempt at smut (*wipes sweat off forehead*). I hope you like it! :)
> 
> (Zuko and Katara are in their 20s in this fic. They have been in a healthy relationship for a few years at this point. Everything that happens in this fic is consensual! Graphic smut!)

Katara tasted blood. She bit the inside of her cheek too hard. But she wouldn’t speak. She wouldn’t let herself speak, not yet. She wasn’t given permission. She had to wait. This was the first time they agreed to letting Zuko have complete control over their sexual activities. Zuko had danced around the topic for a while before she coaxed it out of him a month ago. They were sitting on the bed, both cross-legged, while Katara listened to Zuko explain what he wanted. “I…I would like to try something, um, different?” he started, tiny patches of red building up under his cheekbones. When asked what he meant by “different,” Zuko stumbled over his words. “Well, what I mean is that I-I would like to try, ah, being more…more in con—ugh…” He shoved the heel of his left hand into his scarred eye.

Katara knew that Zuko had a hard time opening up. She patted his leg and rubbed his kneecap with her thumb. “It’s okay, Zuko,” she assured. “You want more control? Is that it?”

Zuko’s cheeks flushed. He pressed the other hand to his face, hanging his head while he avoided eye contact. All he did was nod at her question.

She thought about it for a moment before she replied to his silent confession. She had recently noticed tiny shifts in his behavior while they had sex. His hands pressed harder into her hands when he was on top, pinning her down until she would press up against him before she got on top. He started leaving darker hickeys on her neck opposed to the small gentle love bites he’d sparsely scatter across the parts of her she could conceal with clothes. The tone of voice he used would have hints of dominance when he asked her to make love.

Katara reached out for his shoulder with his head still in his hands. “We can try, my love.”

She smiled sweetly when he slowly peeped his face from in between his pale fingers. “Really?” His cheeks were still bright red. “You’re not upset? You’re not afraid that…that I’ll…” Zuko groaned. “Ugh, I got jealous of other guys that tried hitting on Mai when we were dating. I have tried to get better. I think I’m better than I was—”

“You are.” Katara stated matter-of-factually.

“But what if I push the lines too far with you? What if I go overboard? What if—?”

Katara pressed a finger to his lips. “We’ll come up with some rules, okay?” She ran her thumb over his bottom lip. “It’s alright.”

Zuko gave a shaky sigh. He took the hand that was on his lip and brushed it against his face. “I’m embarrassed…”

She shook her head. “Don’t be,” Katara replied, “It’s okay.”

Once she was convinced that he was okay, Katara leaned in to kiss him on his forehead. She told him to write up some ideas before she went on her trip to meet with Aang about ways they could get the Southern Water Tribe and Northern Water Tribe to work more effectively together. “Once I come back, we’ll give what you want a try.”

That night they just held each other. Katara molded herself into Zuko with his cheek resting on her hair. By lunch the next afternoon, Zuko already had ideas lined up on paper. Katara scanned the rules and chuckled to herself. He had scratched out a few naughty ideas before leaving four left. “These will be just fine,” she grinned.

“Can, um, can, we do this…when you get back?” Zuko’s blush was fierce on his face.

Katara nodded. “Yes, I’ll be ready for you when I get back.”

Flash forward a few weeks and we are back to where we started.

The rules Katara had to abide by tonight were: 1) Don’t speak unless told to, 2) refer to Zuko only as “Sir,” 3) no cumming without his permission, and 4) say “cactus juice” the moment she felt uncomfortable and/or wanted him to stop doing whatever it is he was doing immediately.

Katara fidgeted in her silk, blue robe, tugging at the loose sash that held it closed, keeping her naked body its furtive secret. She hadn’t set eyes on him since she arrived. He had meetings back to back all day. But Katara remembered what she promised. She would be ready for him once she got back. 

It took biting the inside of her cheek again to remind herself not to speak when he opened the door to their chambers. He had scrolls in his hand, clumsily shuffling them in his arms while he tried to close the door with the toe of his Fire Lord boot. His feet scuffled across the floor to his table until he saw Katara standing in her robe.

Zuko’s mouth dropped, awestruck.

“Oh Spirits,” he breathed. Zuko raced over to Katara, dropping the scrolls with a thud, and pressed his lips into hers. He cupped her face while he kissed her. A faint sound of hungry excitement sighed in the back of his throat.

She resisted a smile as he nibbled on her lower lip, his hand sliding down her neck, pressing the small of her back. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck until he pulled away, breaking their kiss. “How was your trip?” Zuko gasped, coming up for air. “I’ve missed you so much. I didn’t think you’d be back for another week. How did you get back so quickly?” He breathed her in. “Spirits, you smell amazing,” he grinned. “You bathed already?”

Katara nodded. She held back a giggle. _I bet he forgot_.

Zuko took a step back to admire her. His eyes wandering up and down. She hadn’t worn this robe in almost a year. His eyes trailed back to hers. “I’ve missed you so much.” Zuko began stripping off his clothes. “How did the meeting go? Did they respond well to the suggestions you guys had?” Zuko tossed his crown pin on the table behind him. A quick gap of silence gathered between them. Now Zuko stood naked and excited. Katara watched him as he sliced the silence with a happy smile, a smile that he seldomly shares with anyone else but her. “Let me clean up!” His voice filled with eagerness. He took a hasty pace to their bathing room, still grinning. “So, you haven’t told me,” he started over his shoulder. “How did your trip go? You haven’t said a word since I…” Before he reached the bathroom, he spun around, his bangs falling in his face.

“You’re not talking…” he noted, cocking an eyebrow.

Katara nodded again, this time letting the giggle slip out, showing off her teeth.

Zuko’s golden eyes widened. She heard him swallow. “You’re—You’re still okay with doing this?”

Once more, Katara nodded, now clearing her throat to stifle the laughter building up inside her.

After a moment to process what was happening, a wicked smile crept onto Zuko’s face. The smile left Katara’s cheeks warm.

“You have _no_ idea how long I have waited for this, Kay.” He ran a hand through his hair. Katara could tell he was trying to control his facial expressions. He must have been trying to get into the mindset he had been waiting for since she left. She snuffed out a giggle when she saw his member twitch.

“Stay _right_ there.” Zuko ordered.

Katara’s eyes shot back to his upper body.

He pointed to where she stood. “Don’t you _dare_ move.”

The tone of his voice was strong and firm. Katara hadn’t heard him make that sound in the longest time, not with her, not in the bedroom. Something about it made her tummy flip. She hugged her waist while she waited for him to come back.

It didn’t take long for Zuko to clean himself. He came out from the steaming bathroom wearing nothing but his red silk boxers. She had a perfect view of his lean yet muscular figure. He had grown so much since they first met, they both had. Zuko’s muscles were a lot toner now. His black raven hair was longer, draping below his shoulders when he didn’t have it pulled back. Katara’s eyes traveled down to his boxers which were tight around his member. She raised an eyebrow at the current state of his cock. Already stiff, pining for what he knew was to come.

“I have some ideas, my good, sweet Katara.” Zuko licked his lips as the proximity between them closed. She let her hands fall to her sides. Curiosity about his wild ideas tugged at the corners of her brain. She could smell lavender soap on his skin. Zuko’s hand reached for Katara’s cheek.

She let her face lean into the palm of his hand.

“You’re going to do what I tell you to do,” Zuko stated. “You will not question me.” His other hand cupped the other side of her face. “Do you understand?”

Katara tried to nod, but Zuko’s hands held her head firmly in place.

“Tell me yes if you understand,” he commanded.

“Y-Yes,” Katara stuttered as Zuko skid his pointer finger down her cheek to trace the outline of her face.

“Yes what?” He gripped onto the back of her neck while planting a soft, tantalizing kiss just below her jawbone, just hardly letting his teeth touch the surface of her skin.

_Oh Spirits_ , Katara’s pulse quickened. “Yes, Sir.” Something stirred inside her. It tingled in her stomach and spread through the rest of her body.

“Good,” Zuko slid his hand to the small of her back and roughly pulled her into his chest with a jolt, causing Katara to gasp. “There will be consequences if you forget to call me Sir again.” He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver to shoot down her spine. “Do we understand each other?” He asked, this time kissing the nape of her neck.

Katara could have melted into a pool of flesh and bone right then and there. She crooked her head to the side, giving Zuko more access to her neck. Her eyes closed at the feeling of his teeth rubbing against her flesh. Goosebumps rushed up and down her arms and legs.

“Open your eyes,” he pulled back to look at her. Katara did as she was told. “Your Fire Lord just asked you a question.” The hand on the small of her back slid down and rubbed circles over her toned ass. “It’s not polite to keep a Fire Lord waiting.”

“I-I-I under—” Katara got lost in Zuko’s beautiful ember eyes. Again, something different. They looked more powerful than usual. They were filled with power, control, lust, and longing.

Zuko cut her off. “Uh-ah,” he said bluntly, shaking his head once. “I did not give you permission to speak.”

Katara’s cheeks grew hot. Another gasp escaped her lips as she felt Zuko dig his fingertips into the silk robe dividing his nails from the flesh of her tan bottom.

He didn’t look away. “You are about to see a consequence for disobedience…”

She swallowed hard while Zuko briskly turned her around, bending her over so that her elbows pressed into the foot of the bed. She crashed with an “oof.” He leaned down and nibbled on her earlobe for only a moment. That tingle sensation came back and ruptured in her abdomen. Katara’s thighs quaked. Zuko now stood straight, and pulled her robe up to her hips, exposing her ass, letting it get kissed by the cool air in the room. Katara could feel her face flush a vibrate shade of scarlet. He had never seen her in this position before. Obviously Zuko had seen her naked, but from this angle? An angle where her ass was on a full, vulnerable display for him? No, this was new.

“Not wearing panties already?” Katara could hear the smirk in his voice.

Her eyes focused on the sheets in front of her. She didn’t know what to expect.

Suddenly, she felt a finger slip down to trace the outside of her nether lips. A shiver shook her body to its core. She thrust her hips back towards the finger, craving more, but it had already left her. “Nah, ah, ah,” Zuko clicked his tongue, “There will be more of that later if you take your punishments like a good girl.” Just one, gentle, teasing stroke was all he gave her. Then came a smack to her backside, producing a sharp gasp. She almost turned around when she felt another smack, her asscheeks trying to clench themselves together. She couldn’t explain why, but the small sting of pain made the gap between her thighs quiver. Then came another smack, this one was harder, the sound resonating in her ears. A loud grunt came from her throat.

Zuko rubbed the cheek he spanked. “You will only nod your response. Nod if you understand what I just said.”

Katara quickly nodded, although she felt an urge to speak in defiance to test what consequence would come next.

“Good,” Zuko grabbed her up by the shoulder and turned her around so she was facing him. A smirk still resided on his lips. “You’re blushing,” he informed with demon’s wink.

Katara’s eyes widened. Her mouth ran dry. She must have been blushing even harder now that he pointed it out. 

He looked at the sash around her robe. Katara watched as his long fingers worked out the knot of the sash. “Tell me,” he prompted, “Are you enjoying yourself right now?...Like are you okay?”

Tenderness and concern emerged from his voice. This was the voice of her usual Zuko. He wanted to check in to see how she was handling the situation. She knew if she was uncomfortable with anything, he would stop immediately.

But she felt safe, and she wanted to reassure him of that. “Yes, Sir,” Katara whispered.

Zuko grinned while slowly tugging the sash out from the loops of her robe. “Excellent,” he mused. “Now take your robe off and toss it to the table.”

Katara bit her lip as she slid out of the robe. She could feel her nipples grow stiff as the silk from the robe rubbed against them. Soon the robe was on the floor. Katara wrapped her arms around her breasts. She felt extra exposed in that moment. She hadn’t felt this vulnerable since the first time she was naked in front of a man.

Zuko’s cock grew in his tight boxers. “You’re beautiful,” he stretched out the thick sash across his hands. “Turn around,” Zuko laid the sash flat across his palms.

Although curious about what he was going to do with the sash, she obeyed.

“Good, now don’t move.”

She could feel the heat from Zuko’s body radiate against her back. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he sunk his teeth into the skin of her neck. She moaned as he sucked and sucked and sucked. Her world started spinning. Her stomach did a backflip. This love bite would leave a dark and purple mark for all to see. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, pull him down so she could return the favor, mark him like how he marked her…but no, she stayed still as she was instructed. Katara was enjoying this dominant side of Zuko.

“Close your eyes,” he ordered between bites.

She complied, gently whimpering with every bite he made.

Then she felt something soft and smooth drape over her lashes. She reached up to touch the material.

“Hands down,” Zuko commanded, short and quick.

Katara dropped her hands to her sides as she felt the sash get tied in a knot on her head.

“Now tell me, how does that feel?” He tugged one of the ends of the sash.

She could feel everything. His breath breathed life into the hairs on the back of her neck. Shivers ricocheted against her insides. Everything felt amplified now that her sight was gone. “It-It feels good, Sir,” Katara whispered.

Zuko used one of his fingernails to gently scrape a stripe from the base of Katara’s neck to the tip of her crack. This sent goosebumps to tattoo her entire body. “Lie down on your back,” he ordered.

Katara obeyed.

The bed was softer than usual below her. Her body sunk into the sheets as if it were a cloud, at least until she felt pressure at the bottom of the bed. Zuko must have sat down. She didn’t know what to do with her hands or arms or legs or feet. Her body twitched.

Then she felt Zuko’s hand clamp down around her ankle. This made her leg bounce. “Don’t move,” Zuko demanded, his tone cold. “I’m going to play with you now. You are not going to move.” He took a finger and traced the tips of her toes gently. Katara almost squealed at the ticklish sensation, but she bit her lip with a huff. “Good girrrrl,” Zuko purred. “I didn’t think you’d stay still for that…Let’s see if you can obey when I do this…”

Katara waited with intense anticipation. She could feel her nipples transforming from soft nubs to hard pebbles. There was something about not knowing what he was going to do that sent a thrill to vibrate every nerve in her body. That’s when it happened. Zuko slouched off the bed and wrapped his mouth around her feet, flicking his tongue in between her sensitive toes, assaulting them to get what Katara assumed was the reaction he wanted.

And she gave him just that.

Katara couldn’t help it. Her whole body clenched upwards. She thrusted herself into a sitting position, desperately trying to get her foot out of his mouth. “Stop!” She laughed but to no avail. Zuko’s grip was too strong. “Please! You-you know how-hahaHA—AH!” Zuko bit down on her toes with his teeth before he got up. He tossed her wet foot to the floor.

“I told you not to move,” Zuko rasped. “You disobeyed me, naughty girl.” He pushed her chest down, forcing her back into a laying position. “Now you have to get punished.”

Katara gulped. Her breathing shallowed as she waited for him to touch her again. The wait was agonizing. It felt like an eternity when really only moments went by. She almost reached for the sash but refrained from doing so. Then Zuko pushed her legs apart. Her first reaction was to squeeze them shut, but Zuko didn’t let her. He pushed them farther and farther apart until her toes touched the posts on either side of the bed. This is when Katara became very aware of the tiny heartbeat thumping in her clit. It pulsed and pulsed.

“You will take your punishment without complaining,” Zuko stated. “You can moan softly,” Katara felt the tip of his finger glide across the smooth skin on her stomach, “but if you get too loud I’ll have to resort to other means of keeping you quiet.”

Her legs began to shake. It became hard to breathe. She could feel the red flush through her cheeks again, this time working its way down her neck.

“Say yes, Sir.” Zuko wiggled his way in between her legs. His hot breath caressed the gap between her thighs.

“Y-Y-Yes Sirrrrr,” Katara rolled her Rs when Zuko’s finger made contact with her clit. Her hips bucked involuntarily. A moan murmured in her throat. Soon two fingers were on her clit, rubbing and rolling around it, teasing it. “Ahhhh, hmmmph, uhhh-gha-mmm,” the soft moans slid through her lips.

“You know,” Zuko pondered seductively, now using his other hand to stroke her mound and the thin skin over her hipbone. “I love your sweet little moans,” he chuckled. “Oh my, look at how wet you’re getting.”

Katara’s cheeks sweltered. He had never talked to her like this before. It was driving her mad. And the most embarrassing part of it is that it got her trembling with pleasure. She was enjoying this, and Zuko knew it.

“Wow,” he commented, “Well, aren’t we in for a treat…”

Then Zuko stopped. His fingers drifted away, leaving Katara to lay there on the bed alone. Her stomach dropped, desperate for more of his touch. She let out a tiny, disgruntled whimper.

“Now that you’re all wet for me,” Zuko started, “You’re going to flip over with your breasts on the bed and your ass in the air.”

Despite her clit begging for more, Katara nodded and rolled over as quickly as she could. She was still getting her balance when Zuko patted her bottom with his strong hand. She jolted at the sudden contact. 

“I’m going to spank you now.” Zuko said, just above a whisper.

Her breath hitched. She didn’t understand why, but this sent blood straight to her already aching clit. Its little heartbeat grew stronger and stronger, thumping harder and harder, almost to the point of throbbing.

“You are going to count each spank for me.” Zuko’s voice was slick with supremacy. She couldn’t believe how good he was at this. His voice almost rang with the bits and pieces of control he had back when he tried bargaining information on Aang with her mother’s necklace, back when they were fighting pirates, back when he had her tied to the tree...

The thing that really boggled Katara was that she couldn’t believe how much she was enjoying this. She liked this side of Zuko.

“You are going to count up from one to ten.” He patted her ass again, bringing her back to the present. “Can you do that?”

Katara nodded promptly, biting her lower lip.

Zuko rubbed her back with the fingers on his other hand. “I want you to use your words.” The sensation of the hand tracing pictures on her back sent a shiver through her body. “Now tell me, can you do that?”

“Yes, Sir,” Katara’s throat was dry so it only came out as a weak gasp.

“Good girl, _naughty_ girl,” Zuko’s lips lingered on the word “naughty.” Again, she didn’t understand why, but being called naughty made her heart pound harder in her chest. “Get ready now,” Zuko warned her.

The first spank was soft.

“One,” Katara whispered.

“You need to be speak up. I could hardly hear you.”

The second spank was harder.

“Two…” Katara grunted.

“That’s better, a little louder now.”

The third spank was harder than the one before.

“Th-Three,” Katara grunted louder as she was told.

“Still have seven more to go, my sweet, naughty _, bad_ girl,” Zuko leaned down with a hand still on her ass. His hard, clothed cock bumped against her, whispering to her that he was relishing this leverage he had over her. “I want to hear you get louder each time your spanks get harder,” he whispered before kneeling upright again.

Fourth spank.

“Fourrr,” Katara trembled.

Fifth spank, this one echoing in her ears. The sting just enough to make her eyes squeeze shut tighter than they already were behind the sash.

“Fi-i-ive,” she sputtered in a moan.

Another spank.

“SIX,” she almost shouted.

“There you go, keep it up, you _bad, disobedient_ girl,” Zuko cooed.

Seventh smack.

“SEVVV-EN,” her voice cracked. Her ass was on fire. He wasn’t letting up.

Eighth sting.

“EIGHT!” She cried.

Ninth sting.

“NINE, NINE, NINE!” Katara whimpered, bracing herself for her final spank.

“This last one is going to be rough,” Zuko stated, rubbing her ass as he spoke, each word soaked in gratification. “But you deserve it, don’t you? You deserve it for not listening to me?” He stopped rubbing.

Katara nodded vigorously. 

“You deserve it for being such a naughty, insubordinate girl, don’t you?”

She nodded harder this time.

“Say it,” her Zuko commanded. “Say, ‘I deserve this, Sir.’”

The tiny heartbeat between her thighs now pounded with the force a hundred war drums. Katara tried to swallow before she responded, but she was not successful.

“I…I deserve this, Sir…” The words came out in a sad whine.

“Good, good,” Zuko praised teasingly. “The bad girl is learning.”

Then it happened. Zuko swung his hand and slapped her ass so hard it made her scream, “TEN!”

“ _That’s_ my good girl,” Zuko rubbed her scalding ass. It must have been bright red from the punishment she just endured. “You can relax your body now.” He gave her left asscheek two gentle taps.

Katara let herself mold her stomach to the bed. Her ass burned. She panted, trying to catch her breath. Her mind was still wrapping itself around the fact that this turned her on. That being treated this way turned her on. She could feel her pleasure juices building up inside her. It wouldn’t have surprised her if some already spilled out onto the sheets. She buried her head into the bed with embarrassment while she waited for Zuko’s further instructions.

His body plopped on the bed next to her. “You still doing okay?” He checked. “Was that too rough?”

Katara shook her head, the sash still covering her eyes. Feeling that cock bump against her during her punishment was the sign she needed to see that he was enjoying himself just as much as she was, if not more.

She felt Zuko sigh a relief. He bent down to her ear, one hand trailing up the side of her body. His fingertips grazed her ribs, making her twitch closer to him at the ticklish sensation.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “You’ll be rewarded for taking your punishment well.”

Katara didn’t know what he meant by that, but it was enough to make her pussy quiver. A shaky breath escaped her.

“Go on your back,” Zuko ordered, his body unmoved.

She did as she was told.

“I tell you when you can cum,” Zuko reminded her.

_Oh Spirts, YES, finally!_ If her pussy could speak, it would be singing out thanksgiving at the thought of assuaging the ache pulsating inside it.

“You are not allowed to cum beforehand otherwise you will be punished.” Zuko rolled his fingers from her side over onto her stomach. “If you can’t cum when I tell you to, then you will have to spend the rest of the night without being touched.”

Katara’s lips parted as if to speak but no words came out.

“Tell me if you understand.”

“I understand, Sir.”

“Good girl,” her Fire Lord took two of his fingers and spun them around each of her breasts. He swirled them around and around until her nipples were so stiff it hurt. He would get close, but never pass her areolas, never touching her nipple, making it all the worse and yet all the better. It was delicious torture.

Sweet whimpers trembled from her mouth. Then, without warning, Zuko enveloped one of her nipples with his warm mouth. Katara gasped at the sudden pleasure. Another whimper followed by another came as he flicked and bit and teased the nipple rolling around between his wet lips and sharp teeth. Katara tried her hardest not to thrash around or press his head harder into her chest. Then she felt a finger dip into her dripping pussy. Her hips jolted against his finger with his teeth tugging one of her little nubs up into the air. Her hips jolted and jolted, trying to get more of the finger inside her.

Zuko chuckled, releasing her nipple. “My, my, my, the good girl isn’t very patient, now is she?” Katara felt him sit up and push her legs apart before pulling her ass up on his thighs, her back and head still flat on the bed. “I am going to allow you to speak whenever you want to during this time.” He pet the small bush on her mound. “But the moment you cum is the moment you go back to being silent.”

“Yes, Sir!” Katara spat gratefully. “Yes, yes, yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

Katara was sure Zuko must be smiling a demon smile at how eager she was. “I love it when you call me that.” With that being said, he thrusted one finger knuckle deep into her pussy in a rough pump, eliciting a loud gasp full of relief from Katara. “It’s like a pool in there, isn’t it?” Pump. Pump. Pump. “I wonder if you could bend the water in your tight, beautiful pussy.”

Everything was electrified with her eyes blindfolded. Each pump sent a shot of lightning coursing through her veins straight to her burning clit. 

“I might just have to make you try sometime, how does that sound?”

Katara could only moan pathetically in reply when he shoved another finger up inside her.

“This feels good, doesn’t it?” Zuko asked in a grunt, trusting the two fingers at the same time.

Katara arched her back and moaned. She nodded fervidly as her pleasure juices slid down the crack of her ass. She almost died when he pumped harder and faster, getting so horribly close to hitting her sweet spot, the spot he knew made her become undone.

Her insides clenched his fingers.

“P-P-Please, Sir,” she tried.

“Please what, my soaking wet girl?” Zuko purred.

“May-ay-ay I…Ugh…May I-I-I…AGH!” Another deep thrust of his fingers, this time adding a third, angling them all to rub against the walls of her pussy, hitting her sweet spot over and over again.

The moans that came out of her shook her whole being. She couldn’t stay still. This was breaking her, and she loved it.

“That’s the spot, isn’t it?” Zuko kept assaulting the spot with his talented fingers.

“Oh Spirits, I’m gonna-ah cummmm-mph,” Katara gripped desperately to the sheets. “Oh-h-h hoooooo!” She howled, trying her hardest not to disobey him.

“No!” Zuko said in a low, teasing growl. “You cum when _I_ say you can cum.”

The whine that came out of her throat was absolutely saturated in a delightful concoction of desperation and torment. “I can’t hol-hol-hold it much—” The air in Katara’s lungs stopped working. Zuko used his other hand to hold her hips down, restricting her movement. She hadn’t even noticed herself thrashing on his thighs. “GAHHHHPH-HAFFF!” Limiting her body’s lower mobility made her clamp her insides even more around Zuko’s brilliant, rough fingers. Katara tore at the sheets, trying to hold onto something, _anything_ , to keep her from going over the edge. Her body shook like an earthquake. Her head pounded the bed below her. Any harder and she was sure she’d give herself a concussion. 

“Hold it, hooooold it,” Zuko panted out his command.

He was going so fast now, so fast and so hard with so much force. She had never been taken this way before. The aggressive nature of it drove her mad. Thick, heavy droplets of her pleasure juices splashed on her stomach from the rate Zuko was going. Knowing this was sending Katara over the edge. She needed to cum. Holding it in for this long was killing her.

“PLEASE!” She squealed at a pitch she never had before. “PLEASE MAY I CUM, SIR!”

Right then, Zuko angled his hand where it rubbed her clit and crooked his fingers so they struck her favorite spot so hard Katara’s blinded vision only saw white for a beautiful moment.

“Cum for me, my good, good girl,” Zuko allowed. “Cum for me NOW.”

He didn’t need to say it twice. Katara’s whole body convulsed. She wailed and shriek and writhed on the bed. “OH SPIRTS! YES, SIR! THANK YOU, SIRRRR AHHHH!” Katara thought he would let up, but no. He didn’t stop. Zuko kept up his pace, sending her to cum a _second_ time without pause. Juices poured out of her pussy. It felt like a waterfall was gushing and gushing evidence of her pleasure. Katara’s muscles in her throat constricted around the air.

“Ride it out, my sweet Katara,” Zuko ordered, his pace unchangeable. “You must have really enjoyed that otherwise my sheets wouldn’t be soaked.” A hint of pride accompanied his observation.

Katara rode out her orgasm in a way she that her brain was still trying to process. Her back arched so incredibly high as her blindfold ungracefully slipped off. She opened her eyes and saw fireworks burst and dancing all around them. Blood roared in her ears. The skin on her face felt white hot. She could hardly breathe while she convulsed again and again as Zuko’s fingers mercifully slowed down. 

Then it was over.

Zuko pulled out his dripping wet, goopy fingers from her sore core. Katara watched as he wiped them on her mound and the sides of her thighs. “Now tell me,” he panted with a satisfied smile, “how did _that_ feel?”

Her body was limp. She couldn’t feel her bones. The blood in her body hummed in her veins as she lethargically came off the euphoric high that only an orgasm that strong could bring.

She blinked at Zuko, who only chuckled at her state. “I’m going to take your silence as it felt good? Hm?”

Katara feebly shook her head. “No-o-oh, Sir,” her voice croaked. “It was amazing,” the last part was a faint, broken whisper.

Zuko smirked, seemingly pleased with himself. “Good,” he said with a grunt. Then his eyes narrowed. A wicked grin spread across his face. “Now it’s _my_ turn to cum.”

Katara was still tired. Her body was just getting its bearings back before she watched him roll down his boxers. Her eyes must have widened tenfold. His cock, his beautiful, glorious cock had never looked so magical. Precum dribbled out from it, glistening in the little light that lit up the room.

He torn off the boxers and chucked them to the floor. He hopped on the bed and straddled himself on her chest. “You’re going to suck me until I tell you to stop.”

She was about to give a half-protest when he said, “Don’t forget,” Zuko rubbed the head of his swollen member, releasing an unsuccessfully stifled grunt of desire. “ _No_ talking until _I_ tell you to.”

Katara snorted in frustration, drawing an entertained laugh from Zuko. “Now,” he said, scooching himself closer to her mouth, “kiss it.”

His cock was only an inch away from her lips. Once more the way he commanded her surprised the still swollen clit between her legs. Knowing how badly he had yearned for this dominating experience made her want to please him. When she had regained enough strength, Katara craned her head up to kiss his tip. A string of precum stuck to her lips before breaking as she pulled away.

“Again,” Zuko commanded, to which she complied. His cock stared her down. “Now suck me,” Zuko ordered, his voice shaking just a bit. Maybe he thought he was pushing up against the line.

To make sure he felt more comfortable, she clung her hands to his hips and tugged him towards her, his bare ass rubbing against her breasts. Her eyes didn’t leave his as she engulfed his engorged tip with her lips. She watched with eagerness as he rolled his eyes back inside his head each time she flicked her tongue over his slit and frenulum. “Oooh Spirits, Katar-r-ra,” this was his usual, lustful voice. “How did I go this long without y-you?” She didn’t answer as she continued to work his head. She flicked harder and faster now, the precum spilling out from him without shame. Katara never particularly liked the taste of cum, but she knew it made him happy in all the best ways, so she sucked it up for him. She tried swallowing him more into her mouth, slurping the mixture of saliva and the tiny pleasure seeds swimming in her mouth. His cock grew thicker in response to this treatment. She almost choked.

“I’m getting-ugh-close,” he pulled out of her mouth before sliding his body down in between her legs.

_Then why stop?_ She wondered.

“I’m going to fuck you now.”

_Fuck?_ He had never called what they did “fucking” before. 

“Beg me to fuck you.” He ordered, a declaration of his dirty desires.

Katara soaked his words in before saying, “Yes, Sir,” with her arms up in their usual position while they had sex. “Please, Sir… _fuck_ me.” The word felt strange and dirty and wrong coming out of her mouth, but it felt so delectably good. “Fuck me _hard_ , Sir,” she begged again. “Make me cum again with your glorious cock, Sir!” Katara panted with passion. “ _Please_ fuck me until you can’t fuck me anymore!”

Zuko’s eyes widened with her words. His rock-hard cock twitched in his hand.

_He probably wasn’t expecting that_ , she thought proudly.

Zuko blinked before smirking. “Oh I will,” he promised.

They both moaned in ecstasy as he plunged himself inside her with a hard stab. “ _Spirits_ , it feels so good being inside you again!” He confessed in a thrust. “Gahh-ha-haph!”

It didn’t take long for him to start humping and humping, thrusting and thrusting, pumping and pumping. He reached out for her hands and pinned them down. She gripped his fingers as the sweat that coated his body meshed with hers. “You cum when I cum,” he huffed. Katara nodded her head. The humping and thrusting and pumping kept going. Katara was still so incredibly sensitive from her last two orgasms, it wasn’t taking much to get her to the brink of yet another climax. Her moaning grew in volume. But despite how much she wanted to cum, she prevented herself from cumming before Sir Zuko.

The room filled with pants and groans and disgruntled grunts of being on the edge. The room overflowed with the cacophony of desire within a few minutes. Zuko couldn’t handle it any longer.

“Cum at the count of three!” Zuko growled.

Katara nodded her head energetically. _Oh yes, please!_

“One…” he huffed, picking up speed, “two…” he groaned, faster now. Katara was sure the bed would break. “THREE!” Zuko pumped one last time into Katara’s sweet spot before pulling out and coating Katara’s tan stomach with his white seed. His final pump sent her into another overwhelming orgasm. Most of the time one of them would climax before the other. Cumming at the same time made her orgasm feel extra special.

They both groaned in a way that should have sent the whole palace crumbling to its knees. Bodies convulsing onto each other, heads tossed back, nails digging into each others’ hands. Katara saw stars again, big bright sparks of fire erupting all around them.

Zuko collapsed on top of Katara after he finished. His head pressed against her chest. She watched the vein in his neck convulse on its own. Her lips pushed themselves into his very messy, sweat-soaked hair.

It took them a small while to come down off their orgasmic cloud.

“That…was…that was…Oh Katara…” Zuko sighed in a cough.

Katara remained silent aside from trying to get her breathing back to normal. They were both exhausted.

“You can talk again, Kay.” Zuko rolled over onto his back after taking a deep breath. “I’m done.”

She released a quiet chuckle and smiled at the ceiling. “Well, well,” she swallowed, trying to clench the dryness in her throat. “That was definitely different.” She glanced over at him, her hand reaching for his. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Zuko gave a few weak nods. “Oh ‘enjoy’ doesn’t even begin to cover it…” A moment later, his hands were pressed into his eyes. “I can’t believe I had you do that.” He slid one hand over his lips. “I’m such a freak.” His words were muffled under his palm.

Katara made a frail laugh. “What are you talking about?” She propped herself up on her elbow. “You, _Sirrrr_ ,” she let his sexy title linger in the air while she took a nail and traced the definition of the muscles on his chest. “You just gave me an experience I have _never_ had before.” Her hand traveled down to his softening cock. She wrapped her fingers around it and gave it a tiny squeeze. “I think we should do that again sometime,” she winked mischievously. “Maybe you tie me down so I don’t move as much.”

Zuko’s golden eyes lit up. He removed his hand from his mouth, cocking his head up, looking at her in beautiful bewilderment. “ _Really_?”

She nodded and kissed his cheek as she let go of his member. His head fell back onto the bed.

“Really,” she confessed. “Now,” she gathered the strength to sit up. “Should we change the sheets? Or should we—?”

Zuko waved his hand in protest. “Not a chance,” he managed. “We’ll change them in the morning.” He moved his arm into the shape of a crescent moon and pointed to the arch, the arch meant for only her. “Right now, let’s just rest.”

Katara agreed and nuzzled herself into the nook of his arm.

“I love you a lot, you know,” she murmured. Her arm draped over his chest, fingertips resting on his pale collarbone.

He leaned his cheek against her hair. “I know…I love you, too…” and with that he kissed her hair before falling asleep.

Katara fell asleep to the sound of Zuko’s heartbeat slowing down for the night.

They would most definitely be doing this again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) Please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions on what I can do in future fics :)
> 
> Chapter 2 is now up! :D


	2. Please, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, yes, I know,” she grumbled. “But please, I’m begging you!”  
> “Hmmm,” Zuko nipped at her ear. “I like you begging.” He pulled his head back to look at her face, her wrists still high above her head. “Beg some more.”
> 
> (After Zuko tries to make sure Katara is okay with trying out their new sexual dynamics again, Katara teases Zuko. In response, Zuko decides that he's going to tease Katara until she is begging for sweet release.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! Here is Chapter 2! :D Hope you enjoy :)

“You’re, um, you’re sure you want to do this…again?” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. “I-I mean you don’t feel pressured?”

Katara smiled sweetly, sitting with her bare, tan legs intertwined, letting them hang off the edge of their bed. The red silk nightgown hung loosely on her body, purposefully exposing just a tiny bit of cleavage. Her elbows leaned into the sheets while she watched her half-naked, sweating Zuko nervously pace back and forth in front of her. She was about to respond when Zuko spoke up again.

“Just because I really liked it doesn’t mean we have to do it again. Like you know you could tell me that you didn’t like it, right? I mean yes, you said you liked it before, and-and you did say you want to try being tied up…” His breath hitched, eyes wide. “Oh Spirits,” he gulped. “You said you want to be tied up…” A wild shade of red swept over his cheeks and spilled down his neck, Katara noticing his member twitch inside his pants at the mere thought. She watched him press his hands to the sides of his forehead. “But-But you didn’t just say that to make me happy, right? You know I’d back off and never talk about it again and I’d—”  
Teasingly, Katara sighed heavily and chucked the closest pillow she could find at Zuko’s head, hitting him square in the nose.

“Hey!” Zuko turned to Katara, catching the pillow as it bounced off his sour face. He rubbed his nose before throwing the pillow to the floor. “I’m just trying to make sure you’re okay with everything!”  
“I know you are,” Katara brought herself up to a sitting position, legs still dangling off the bed. “And I promise, promise, promise you, Zuko, I will let you know the moment I feel uncomfortable.” She stood up and walked over to him. Her pointer finger found itself on his collarbone. “I love you,” she smiled, giving the bone a gentle stroke. “I trust you.” Katara slowly dragged her nail down the center of his chest, skimming over his belly button before landing on the waist of his red silk pants. “I want to try this again.” She watched as a wave of little goosebumps rushed over his body and make the hair on his arms stand up to greet her. “And I give you all of my…” she tugged the band of Zuko’s pants out a few inches before whispering, “…consent.” She let go of the band, hearing it thwack against Zuko’s skin the same time she emphasized the ‘t’ in “consent.” The Fire Lord’s Adam’s apple struggled to swallow.

Zuko managed to release a sigh as he closed his eyes. “I love you, too, Kay.” He placed his strong hands on either side of her shoulders, leaning in to press his forehead against hers. A stream of soft, hot air came from his lungs. “Alright, then we will…”

Katara closed her eyes and bit her lower lip while her heart picked up its pace. She was excited to experiment with this submissive side of herself, with the dominant side of him. Just thinking about what they could do made her cheeks feel warm. Her hands reached out eagerly for Zuko, but when she did, he pulled away, his warmth gone. She opened her eyes, grabbing on to nothing but cold, empty air.

Zuko stood back with his arms folded over each other, a proud smirk residing a little too happily on his usually linear lips. “And we will…eventually,” he turned and walked over to their bathing chambers. “But not until after you suffer for a bit.” Zuko finished, flicking his wrist to the side.

  
Katara let out a quiet, confused, disappointed groan. “B-But you—”

  
He still had his back to her when he replied, “You threw a pillow at my face when I was merely trying to make sure you would be comfortable.”

  
She rolled her eyes and followed him. “Well, yes, I did, but that was just—”

  
“Soooo,” Zuko started, “now you’ll have to wait.” He finished as he turned into the bathing room. “And you’ll be patient like a good girl…” he popped his head from around the wall, wearing a taunting grin. “Won’t you?”

  
Katara swallowed the sexual frustration that had built up in her throat. “Fine, yes,” she grumbled half-heartedly.

  
Zuko cocked an eyebrow. “Yes what?”

  
She flashed him a puzzled glanced. “Are you serious?” A defiant smile started to form on her lips as she crossed her arms. “I thought you just said we weren’t going—”

  
“I said,” Zuko repeated sternly, narrowing his eyes, “Yes what?”

  
A blush rushed over her cheeks as she tucked her arms closer to her body. She guessed that this was part of the game. Maybe she would like it.  
“…Yes, Sir.” Katara replied as her tummy did a tiny flip, her lower lip now tucked between her teeth.

  
A small chuckled came from Zuko’s lips. He gave her a playful wink. “Good girl,” he waved her over. “Now, come here to clean up so we can go to sleep. It’s been a long day.”

  
Katara gave a defeated sigh but smiled.

  
The two finished getting ready for bed relatively quickly. After a day full of meetings and trainings, sleep was something they were ready to embrace…or so Katara thought at the time.

  
Katara nuzzled herself into Zuko, pressing her cold feet against his warm legs as she started drifting off into a world of sweet dreams. But then something elicited a strained, deprived whimper from her stomach, waking her up. Her eyes flickered open to find Zuko arching his body over her side, his middle finger dancing around her clothed, slowly hardening nipple.  
“Z-Zuko,” Katara’s breath caught in her throat when he scratched his nail over the smooth fabric. She gasped, her body twitching into his stomach.

  
Zuko’s teeth dug into the shell of her ear and gave it a sharp tug. “Yes, Katara?” He replied with her ear still in his mouth, his hot breath beating down on her sensitive lobe.

  
“Wha-what are you doing?” Her question came out as a jolted whisper when he lazily raked his fingernail over her nipple, bringing it to an intolerably hard peak.

  
He gave her ear another harsh tug before responding to her question. “I told you that you had to suffer for hitting me in the nose with a pillow.”

  
Katara arched her back into his chest as he slid his hand down the outside of her nightgown, resting his hand just below her stomach, just above one of her most sensitive areas. “Oh, you can’t be serious-ssss—” She hissed as Zuko pressed one finger into the silky fabric that separated his flesh from hers.

  
“Hmm,” Zuko hummed, “Well, well…” He gently nuzzled his slender finger in between her sheltered southern lips, rubbing around her clothed bud. “Someone’s already damp…Why do you think that is?”

  
“Grrmmmph,” Katara strained, squeezing her eyes shut. The last time he talked to her like this, she found herself getting more aroused than she thought was possible. He was so teasing, tantalizing, dominant, dirty, and—

“Seems like you were excited about being naughty, weren’t you?” Zuko rolled his finger around her sensitive little nub. “Is that what you wanted? To be naughty for me?”

  
She could feel the silk of her gown getting heavy with her evident pleasure. Her insides quaked at his teasing comments.  
Katara tried to pull her hips back or cross her legs so she couldn’t give him the reaction he so obviously wanted, because, as embarrassed as she would be to admit it, Zuko was right. She had been extremely excited about exploring this new part of their bedroom adventures, and now…she had to wait. “Hmmmph…” she whined. “I might have been…” Her legs squeezed themselves together, trapping his finger in between her folds.

  
“You want me to stop?” Zuko whispered, his breath tickling the outline of her ear. A shiver shot down her spin. He wiggled his finger against her damp, clothed lips. “Just tell me to stop and I will.”

  
A strangled, soft whimper escaped her.

  
When she gave no verbal response, Zuko pulled his finger back and wiped the tiny residue of her arousal off with their sheets. “I guess since you won’t give me a straight answer, I’ll just have to stop.”

  
A very disgruntled groan was her reply. “Grrr,” Katara growled quietly. She tugged her nightgown out from in between her legs, the wet section now cold against her thighs.

  
Zuko chuckled gently, pushing her hair to the side before brushing his teeth against her neck.

  
Another shiver shimmied up and down her body. “Mmmmm,” she hummed, “That feels really nice.”

  
Zuko replied by sinking his teeth into her skin. Soon he started sucking and sucking.

  
“Zukoo-ho—Gahphh!” Katara took a sharp inhale as he sucked harder and harder, pulling all the blood in her neck to rush to that delicious spot. “This isn’t f-fairrr…” She clutched the pillow beneath her, his love bite stinging in the best way.

Zuko released her neck with a “pop.” Another soft chuckle came from his lungs. “Ouch, that one is going to leave a really dark mark.” He pulled her hair back over her skin. “You have until tomorrow morning to come up with an excuse before you see Sokka.”

  
Katara scrunched her nose, her cheeks turning bright pink. “I’ll find a scarf to wear.”

  
Zuko rolled over onto his back with a playful snort. “Really? In the middle of summer?”

  
Katara turned around so that the front of her body molded against his, her head in the nook of his arm, her hand resting on his chest. “Fine…I’ll just wear my hair to the side then.” She looked up at Zuko to find him smirking down at her. “Oh, you find this all very amusing, don’t you, _Sirrrrr_?”

  
His member twitched against her leg at the sound of his desired title. She heard him take a hard swallow. “More than you know,” he kissed her hair and breathed her in. Zuko leaned his head back into the pillow with a satisfied sigh. “I think I know what I’m going to do with you.” He craned his head back up to look for Katara’s approval. “If you’re, um, okay with it.” The teasing cockiness in his voice faded back to his concerned tone. He wanted to check in.

Katara responded with a half-grin. “Where did all that confidence and dominance go?”

  
Zuko responded with his own half-smile. “It’s still there! I just want to make sure I’m not crossing any lines…”

  
Katara squinted her eyes playfully before nodding her head. “Alright, then what are you planning on doing with me?” She slid her hand down over his pink nipple before giving it a tiny pinch.

  
Zuko grunted with a throttled puff. “Hey! I’m supposed to be the one teasing you!”

  
“Is that so?” She cocked an eyebrow and pinched again, eliciting another sharp gasp from Zuko. “Is that what you’re planning to do?” Pinch. “Teeeease me?”

  
“Oh-ho you’re asking for it-t—” Zuko hissed, his body shuddering under her fingers. He was probably about to make a silly threat when Katara enveloped his other neglected nipple into her mouth. “Ssssspirts, Katara-ah-ahhph,” he murmured with a clenched jaw, her teeth nipping at the hardening flush bud.

  
She took her mouth away and blew on the wet nipple in front of her, watching as teeny tiny goosebumps danced on his areola. “Sorry,” she winked at him, “What were you saying again?” Katara nuzzled her head back into the crook of his arm. “I got a little distracted.” Zuko mumbled something Katara couldn’t make out under his breath. She found it cute when she got him all flustered, especially this type of flustered.  
Noticing this made her giggle. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop.” She pulled the sheet that had gathered around their waists up to her chest. “Why don’t you tell me what you want to do? I’ll let you know if I’m comfortable with it.”

  
The man beneath her sighed. His hand brushed her soft, brown hair, the feeling of his fingers through her strands making her feel more relaxed with each stroke he made. “I was thinking,” Zuko held his breath for a moment before slowly letting the air pass between his lips. “I was thinking that maybe I could tease you…Like I could tease you for days—or something like that? Like it could be shorter than that if you want!—um…but I’d do that until I decide when we officially, um, did it…?”

  
Katara looked up at him, his hand still on her hair. Okay, so that’s what he meant by “suffer.” She concluded. A smile spread across her soft lips. “Yes, my love, that’s okay.”

  
Zuko released a sigh filled with relief. “Okay, I didn’t know if that would be taking too much control or not.”

  
Katara hooked her arm around his waist, pulling herself closer into him if that was even possible. His body was so warm, so comforting. He was hers.

  
“It’s okay,” she yawned. “If anything,” Katara kissed his chest, “I think it’ll be fun.”

  
“You are amazing, did you know that?” Zuko kissed the top of her head, sinking down so that his back was flat on the bed.

  
“So are you, Zuko.” Katara breathed.

  
The two drifted off to sleep holding each other close.  
…………..

Katara woke up to Zuko straddled on her waist. Tiny streams of sunlight wiggled through the crack in their drapes, indicating that it was morning. Her eyes adjusted to the warm body on top of her. Zuko’s messy hair was going every which way, spilling off his pale, muscular shoulders. He hugged her tight between his strong, powerful thighs. Zuko knew she was groggy in the morning, usually needing a minute or two before getting her bearings.

Katara smiled sweetly until her eyes traveled down to see Zuko’s rigid member presenting itself to her naked on her stomach.

  
“Good morning, sleepy head,” Zuko’s voice was deep and gravelly, his golden eyes gleaming with a secret only he knew. “How did my beautiful love sleep last night?”

  
Katara’s sapphire eyes moved from his hardening member up to his handsome face. “I slept well,” she swallowed a yawn. “What about you?” She stretched her arms above her head, trying to wake herself up with him still on top of her. “How did you—?”

  
Before Katara could do anything about it, Zuko lunged forward and pinned her wrists down to the pillow with one hand, her head stuck in between her arms. She gasped, not expecting this so early in the morning. She cocked a curious eyebrow. “What are y—?”

  
Zuko smashed his lips onto hers, capturing a forceful, bruising kiss. Katara held back a smile as she kissed him back. Their tongues danced in a competition for dominance. When Katara didn’t give in, Zuko pressed more of his weight down on her wrists, restricting her mobility even more, eliciting a moan from Katara’s depths. Katara tried to wiggle free, but her efforts were in vain. Her body was still waking up, and Zuko’s grip was too strong. Knowing this brought a tiny heartbeat to the bud between her trapped legs. Zuko nipped aggressively at her lower lip. He tugged and tugged before grazing his panting mouth down her jaw to her vulnerable neck, leaving Katara weak and whimpering.

  
“Zuko-oh-oh—” Katara managed. “I-I-I have to get ready to meet up with—”

  
Zuko ripped his mouth off of Katara, his fingers still strong on her hands. “Don’t you want to find out what I wanted to do?” He took his free hand and traced a line from the tip of nose down her lips and along her collarbone, his touch light as a feather.

  
Katara stared into his honey-pooled eyes. At first, she was quiet. She didn’t know if he actually wanted her to respond. When a moment of silence passed, she said, “I mean I—well…But you know that I have to—”

  
“Is that a yes?” Zuko slid his hand down her nightgown and pulled the hem up above her navel. He scooched down a tiny bit, now straddling her thighs, giving him room to pet her exposed mound as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Or a no?”

  
Katara bit her lip, the small heartbeat thumping a little stronger. She nodded in defeat, lip still tucked between her teeth. She could feel her throat running dry.

  
Zuko leaned back, hand still on her wrists. “First tell me,” he tightened his grip. “Do you like being held down like this?”

  
Katara’s eyes widened at his question. She released her lip, struggling to release a confused, aching sigh.

  
She watched an entertained smirk form on his face. “That’s a yes, isn’t it?”

  
Katara tugged at her wrists again with a huff.

  
Nothing.

  
Not even a hint of her efforts having an effect on him.

  
“How does it feel to be so _weak_?” Zuko leaned down again, thrusting his cock on her bare stomach. She could feel his warm precum making wet lines on her skin with each slow thrust.

  
Katara’s breath caught in her throat.

  
“I bet you’re getting wet, aren’t you?” Zuko squeezed his hand, giving his cock another thrust. “Should we find out?”

  
Katara grunted with embarrassment, struggling to find the words to say as Zuko took his free hand and slipped a finger in between her damp folds. Her legs were still being pressed together by Zuko’s thighs. The tip of his finger brushed against her clit, drawing a hiss from Katara. Her hips unsuccessfully bucked up onto his fingers. She could feel her nipples hardening with arousal.

  
“Well would you look at that! I was right.” Zuko slid his finger up and down, provoking tired moans from Katara’s stomach. She closed her eyes, letting the feeling of his finger consume her thoughts at an amplified level…until he took it away.

  
He slid his finger out after two slow strokes, wiping it on the top of her thighs.

  
Katara’s eyes flung open. “Don’t stop!” She burst, finally finding the words to say.

  
“Oh, so you can still speak?” Zuko mused. He stretched his body so that he was eye to eye with her. “Don’t you have a meeting with your brother?”

  
Katara tugged at her wrists again, her teased bud starting to ache at this treatment. “I don’t care if I’m late!” She groaned when her attempts didn’t make Zuko lessen his grip. “Just don’t stop!”

  
“What will you tell him?” Zuko stalled in a delightful grunt, thrusting his cock against her stomach.

  
“I-I’ll come up with something!” It became hard to breathe. “Just don’t stop, please.”

  
“So, you’re going to lie?” Zuko clicked his tongue, shaking his head twice. “That’s something a _bad_ girl does.”

  
He used the term that made her cheeks turn bright red. Her clit was thumping harder now. Spirits how she wished he would just do what she wanted. “Yes, yes, I know,” she grumbled. “But please, I’m begging you!”

  
“Hmmm,” Zuko nipped at her ear. “I like you begging.” He pulled his head back to look at her face, her wrists still high above her head. “Beg some more.”

  
A broken croak was all she could muster as she stared at his body looming over her.

  
“Beg some more,” Zuko softly growled, grabbing his very swollen member with his free hand, massaging its head. “Beg and I’ll consider doing what you want.”

  
Katara whimpered and tried thrusting her hips up, but she couldn’t. “Please, Zuko. Please, please, PLEASE!” Her clit was thumping so hard it almost hurt. There was something about Zuko having this type of control over the situation, over her, that made her stomach flip, doing tricks that only Ty Lee could do when she was in the circus. Each word Katara said that he wanted her to say made the skin on her cheeks burn and the space between in southern lips pulsate at a rapid pace.

  
Zuko cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes. “I don’t knowww,” he stalled again. “You just told me you would lie to Sokka.”

  
“Gah!” Katara could feel her strength slowly starting to come back. But she knew it probably wouldn’t help her. Her strength grew with the moon. His strength grew with the sun. And it was a beautiful, strong, torturous morning.

  
“I have an idea,” Zuko grinned deviously. “You make me cum with that _lying_ mouth of yours, and I’ll consider giving you a little extra pleasure before your meeting. How does that sound?” He massaged his member. “Can you handle that?”

  
Now her clit did hurt. Being talked to like this, being treated like this was doing something inside her that she half-expected after the last time. It was throbbing. She looked up at Zuko with desperate eyes.

  
Zuko’s eyes widened with fear as he quickly released her wrists and his cock. He rolled over onto his side and knelt on the bed. “Oh Spirits, Katara!” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Did I push too far? You told me you’d tell me if I pushed too much, but you just gave me a look. Did that look mean you wanted me to stop? I don’t—”

  
Something between a desperate sigh and an agonized groan rolled out of Katara as she sprung up to eat his words. She pushed him down on his back, her strength coming back to her. “I told you I would let you know,” Katara panted gently. Her lips eagerly kissed him all over, trailing from his forehead to his lips to his neck. “And it means so much to me that you want to check in and make sure I’m okay,” her kisses continued down to his chest and to his stomach. “If anything, right now I am far beyond okay, my love,” further down she went. His breath hitched each time she nipped at his smooth skin with her teeth. “I want to suck your cock with my lying mouth.” Admitting this made her shiver and her clit throb. “Would you like that? Would like me to be your little…slut?” She experimented with the word, testing to see what it felt like. It felt wrong and dirty, just like when Zuko said he wanted them to fuck. It felt wrong, dirty, and oh so delightful. Her throat quivered coming to this conclusion.

Zuko’s eyes were so wide Katara thought they would take up his whole face. She had to hold back a giggle as she watched him struggle to swallow. She must have been a sight. Her hair must have been a tangled mess, cheeks bright pink, eyes full of lust and longing, and chest heaving with desire. She was sure he was taking it all in. She was all his. She wanted to make sure he knew that. Katara wiggled her way in between his legs and buried her nose into the side of his thigh, taking in his smell of morning arousal. She gave the inside of his thigh a quick kiss, watching his member twitch and twitch.

  
Katara reached up and put her tan hands on his toned hips. She kept her eyes on his as she gave a quick kiss to the base of his dancing cock.

  
“Hmmmph,” Zuko murmured, his hands fisting the sheets beneath him.

  
Katara smirked and gave him another quick kiss, this time a little higher up his shaft.

  
He groaned again, his hands leaving the sheets and landing on her disheveled hair. “Are-are you sure you want me to treat you lik—GAH!"

  
She didn’t warn him before she wrapped her hands around his member, pulling back his sensitive hood, panting her wet mouth on his susceptible, bare head.

  
Zuko glared at her with want and power, but something held him back. He bit his lip, waiting for her to respond.

  
_He’s really something else. Spirits, I love this man._ Katara noted sweetly to herself as she moaned, “Yessss…” Then she gave his cock on long, slow lick from his base to his oozing tip.

  
The hiss that came out of Zuko drove her mad. She wanted to hear him make that sound all the time. “Okay,” Zuko growled, getting back into his dominant headspace. “Then you’re going to have to earn that pleasure you were so desperately begging for.” Without giving her a moment to adjust, Zuko gripped onto Katara’s hair, smooshing her lips around his cock. “You’re going to suck it until I cum, do you understand?”

  
Katara nodded as she complied with his demand.

  
“I want to hear you say it with me in your mouth!” Zuko managed to command as Katara bobbed her head up and down, up and down.

  
“Ye-hgahhsss—nggh—” was all Katara could get out as his cock grew thicker and longer in her mouth. Hearing her like this must have jumped his arousal ten spaces ahead of where he’d normally be because usually it took him a little while to have his cock poking the back of her throat.

  
“Yessss, w-what?” His grip on her hair tightened.

  
Katara whined, surely vibrating his cock at the same time. “Yass-hhsgf—sss—airrh—” was all she could muster. Oh Spirits her pussy was dying from lack of stimulation. Her cheeks were probably the shade of the Fire Nation’s flag by now. She was embarrassed and aroused and couldn’t believe how much she was enjoying this.

  
She didn’t want it to stop.

  
“Faster, Katara-ah!” Zuko guided her head, pulling her up and down with more and more force. She started to gag but pressed through. The faster she went, the more salty ooze that came from his member. Again, she didn’t particularly like the taste of his cum, but she didn’t care in that moment. All she wanted to do was make him happy, to please him in a novel way.

  
She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but she had been going at it long enough to make her throat feel tender. Zuko started thrusting his hips up, thrusting his cock further down her throat. Katara gagged this time, he must have been close. His eyes hadn’t left hers, although hers were starting to water from the force and rate she was going.

  
Zuko groaned and writhed in her mouth. “I’m getting close, K-Katara—” Usually that meant that Zuko wanted her to slow down so he would cum onto the sheets or in her nightgown. But Katara was determined to make sure she earned that pleasure she wanted. So, she kept going. Her pace and force not letting up. “Ooooh, hoooo, K-Kataraaaaah!” Zuko used a white-knuckled grip on her hair and ripped her mouth off of his cock right as white streams of pleasure gushed out of his member. The streams painted hot stripes on Katara’s face and neck.

  
Zuko panted, staring at what Katara had let him do. His whole expression was awestruck. His chest heaved up and down, sweat had collected around his brow. At this point, Katara would typically wipe herself down with a towel, but this time she let his arousal linger on her skin. She could feel it dripping down her neck.

  
“Please, Zuko,” Katara emerged from in between his legs, sitting up on her knees. “Please...”

  
A moment or two passed of Zuko just gazing upon Katara. She waited for him to get his thoughts together. _Maybe I broke him…_ Katara giggled internally.

  
“I…You…” Zuko cleared his throat, leaning up into a sitting position. He yanked out a drawer from the nightside next to him and pulled out a small towel. A taunting smile spread across his face while he crawled over to Katara. “As much as I would love to,” Zuko started, now sitting right in front of her. “We both know you can’t be late for Sokka, my beautiful, _bad_ girl.” Katara was about to protest when Zuko patted her face down with the towel. He wiped her cheeks and neck, smirking when he saw how much he got on her. “You really got me going, didn’t you?” Again, Katara was about to protest, but Zuko cut her off. “Better not forget that nasty love bite on your neck, Kay,” he poked the sore spot.

  
A rough blush roared over Katara’s face as her excited stomach dropped. “So-So-So you were never going to—?”

  
“I _said_ I would _consider_ it,” Zuko corrected. “And I did. And then I decided that you seeing your brother is more important than a few moments of pleasure, wouldn’t you agree?” He cocked a mocking eyebrow.

  
Katara grumbled. “Then I’ll take care of it myself while you watch!” Katara reached down to pleasure her aching bud, when Zuko’s hand shot out to stop her.

  
“Oh no, no,” Zuko clicked his tongue. “You can’t do that.”

  
Katara yanked her hand out of his grasp. “And why not?”

  
She didn’t like the smirk that resided on his lips. “Because,” he bent over, tucking her hair behind her ear. “You’re still being teased.”

  
A shiver racked down her spine as she rolled her eyes in sexual frustration. “But-But—!”

  
Zuko kissed the tip of her nose and stroked her hair once before hopping off the bed. “I’ll make it very clear when your teasing is done.” He walked over to their bathing chambers. “You might want to take a quick bath,” he suggested. Then he pointed to his cheeks, “Or at least wash your face.” Zuko winked before disappearing into the chamber.

  
Katara flung herself on her back. “Spirits, Zuko!”

  
She could hear him laugh from the bathroom. “If it makes you feel any better,” he called, “That was amazing. I can’t believe you actually called yourself a…um…and-and that you let me…ah…” His voice shook. Katara knew his cheeks were probably turning a bright shade of red, embarrassed at how turned on he got from her actions.

  
This made Katara smile and try her hardest to ignore the thumping between her legs. “Fine, it does help a little.” She hopped off the bed and followed him into the bathing chamber. When she saw her reflection in the mirror, her eyes grew tenfold. “Okay…” she noticed some leftover droplets of his cum on her chin and brow. “I’ll wash up.”

  
Zuko chuckled and rubbed her back as they got ready to take on the day.

…………………………

Mornings like this persisted for another four, unshakable, torturesome days. Each morning, Zuko pushed Katara a little closer to the edge. Katara made sure her Fire Lord Zuko was well taken care of with her pleasurable tongue and mouth. Zuko was getting better at dirty talk, each teasing, filthy word and phrase striking electricity to Katara’s sensitive bud. He was getting more comfortable in his dominant headspace, trusting Katara more and more to voice when she would want him to stop.

  
This particular morning, Zuko had just finished the third, final, teasing thrust of his slender pointer finger into her sweet spot. Evidence of her arousal dripping down the line of her ass. “I think that’s good enough for this morning, don’t you think?” He mockingly pondered with a sinister smile.

  
“ZUKO, PLEASE!” Katara nearly cried, banging her head into the bed. Her insides clenched around an empty abyss of torment. It physically hurt being this close for so long. “Please, please, PLEASE!” Katara watched as Zuko got off the bed with a cocky, crooked smile, wiping his finger on her naked shoulder. “It’s been five days! FIVE!” Katara showed him her hand, wiggling all five fingers as if providing him a visual would change his mind.  
A raise eyebrow jumped up to accompany the cockiness in his face. “Oh really? Five whole mornings? Interesting…” Zuko slipped on his Fire Lord pants and shirt, his recently aroused member now mellowing back to a tame state.

  
Katara sprung up into a sitting position. “No! It’s not interesting! It’s _brutal_!” She whined, throwing her hands in the air.

  
Zuko snickered at her behavior and reached for his crown pin. “I guess you’re right. It has been a while since you’ve orgasmed for me, hasn’t it?”

  
“YES!” Katara jumped off the bed, her naked breasts bouncing as she ran to her love. “Please, before you go, could you _please_ make me cum?”

  
Zuko tapped his chin. “Let me think for a moment…” He walked around the room before combing his hair, putting the crown pin in place. “Alright, I’ll make a deal with you, my sweet, desperate love of mine,” he flashed teasingly. “I’ll make you cum tonight if you can remember the rules you had to follow.”

  
Katara nodded quickly. “I do! One,” she held up her pointer finger, “No speaking unless you tell me to.” Her middle finger accompanied her pointer, “Two, only refer to you as ‘Sir’.” Her ringer finger joined the others. “Three, no cumming unless you give me permission.” She shuddered at that rule, the rule that she knew was breaking her these last five agonizingly delicious days. “And four,” her pinky finished creating the group, “Say ‘cactus juice’ the moment I want you to stop doing whatever it is you are doing in that moment!”

  
Zuko smiled. “There we go,” he picked up Katara’s nightgown from the floor and handed it to her. “For your excellent memory, you will cum tonight.”

  
_Thank the Spirits!_ Katara’s insides cheered.

  
“I want you on the bed, naked, on your back, with your eyes closed when I get back from my last meeting tonight.” He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Can you do that for me?”

  
Katara nodded eagerly. “Oh yes, I’ll be ready when you return.”

  
Zuko leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I love you so much, Kay.”

  
Katara wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a hard squeeze. “I love you too, Zuko.” She looked up at him with loving eyes. “I should get ready for my meeting with Suki. We have some ideas for the new members of your security team.”

  
Her Zuko cupped her face and gave her a quick kiss. “I’m sure they’ll be amazing.”

  
Zuko left shortly after, leaving Katara to get ready on her own. She was extremely excited for what tonight would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! As you might have noticed, I have added space for a third chapter o.O Chapter 3 should be up soon-ish! So stay posted. Please let me know if you enjoyed the chapter/the story so far :) As always, I am totally up for suggestions for future fics :D Thanks for reading!


	3. Thank You, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tug,” Zuko demanded at the foot of the bed. “Are they too tight?”  
>  Katara yanked her wrists and ankles. She couldn’t move. The restraints were strong, but not too tight to the point of breaking off her circulation. Katara’s limbs stretched as much as they could without hurting herself to each of the bed posts, leaving her stomach tight and taught, leaving her southern regions vulnerable and at his disposal. It was like she was his “X marks the spot” where she was his treasure. She was his to find and his to keep.
> 
> (After 5 agonizing days of pleading for sweet release, Zuko finally takes mercy on Katara…but not until after he’s had a little fun.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter! :D

Katara cracked the window open, letting a cool, gentle, summer breeze work its way into the seemingly stuffy room. In reality it was probably the same temperature it normally was, but she felt too warm, too impatient laying there on the bed. Her naked body fidgeted, not knowing which position to stay in. Should her arms rest next to her hips? Should she keep her legs pressed together? Or should her arms and legs be spread wide, presenting herself vulnerable and exposed like a sexually aroused, pleasure deprived pentapus to her dominant partner? Just thinking about giving him complete control made her squeeze her legs shut with delectable embarrassment. A tiny heartbeat formed in her tormented, yearning clit. Her lungs struggled to keep her breath steady. Her stomach clenched each time she thought she heard a sound outside their door, praying that it was Zuko.

Finally, after waiting for she wasn’t sure _how_ long, she heard the turn of Zuko’s keys to their chambers jingle playfully on the other side of the door. An ecstatic gasp peeped out of Katara as she quickly separated her legs just a bit, just enough so her thighs weren’t touching, her hands residing a few inches from her waist. She closed her eyes as he had requested earlier that morning. Just like before, with her vision gone, every other sense amplified. The sound of his footsteps scuffling across the floor to his desk echoed perfectly in her attentive ears. There was a pause, his footsteps getting closer to the bed. She held her breath, her lower lip hiding itself between her teeth.

“Well, well, well,” Zuko started, his voice low and deep. “What do we have here?”

Katara heard his crown pin clatter behind him. He must have been undressing himself. Katara thought about his bare body and rippling muscles stalking towards her, ready to take her on and make her his.

“I see a naked Water Tribe girl on my bed.” Zuko kicked his boots off, soon followed by the rest of his clothes falling to the floor with a soft plop, stripping himself down to nothing but what the Spirits provided him when he came into this world. He walked closer to the foot of the bed. Katara heard him take a deep breath. “You are so beautiful, Kay.” This was his usual voice.

Katara let go of her lip to smile. She wanted to say something in return, but she remembered that she wasn’t allowed, not unless he told her to.

Zuko cleared his throat, probably shaking his head, putting himself back into the mindset he’d been craving all day. “Alright,” back to his dominant tone, “Open your eyes.”

Katara did as she was told, craning her neck up to look into the golden eyes of the man she loved. Just as she expected, he was naked from head to toe. His raven black hair spilled over his strong shoulders and down his back. The crooked, cocky smile that sat a little too beautifully on his lips made Katara take a sharp inhale. Her eyes traveled down to see his member twitch. “You will only nod your answer,” Zuko took his hand and placed it lightly on Katara’s ankle. Her foot flinched at the gentle touch. “Are you still okay with being tied up?”

Katara nodded enthusiastically, taking a hard, audible swallow.

Zuko flashed her a devilish grin as he let go over his ankle. “Good,” he bent down to pull out a chest full of blankets under the bed. “I bought these the other day,” he stood up and held four, long, thick, red silk sashes in one hand, and four, long, soft ropes in the other. Katara quivered at the sight of them. The space between her thighs grew hot, the skin on her cheeks grew hot, her _whole body_ felt hot.

“Look at those flushed cheeks,” Zuko smirked, throwing the items on top of Katara’s stomach. “Are you ready?”

Katara nodded her reply, eagerly stretching her arms above her head.

Zuko crawled onto the bed like a saber tooth lion moose ready to attack its prey. He licked his lips, slowly sliding the restraints off of her body. The silk of the sashes brushed soothing kisses on Katara’s stomach, sending goosebumps to roll over her skin. Zuko grabbed Katara’s right wrist with a tight grip. She watched as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Beg,” he nipped at her lobe, eliciting a pant from Katara’s depths. “Beg me to tie you up.”

If she thought it was hard before, now it was nearly impossible to keep her breathing steady. His voice sent her heart beating a million miles a minute. “P-Please, Sir, I-I want you to tie me, um, up…please.” A fierce wave of red crashed over her cheeks with embarrassment and slight humiliation. It was one thing begging to cum, but to beg to be _treated_ like _this_ , to be put in _this_ position…it was unexplored, fantastic territory.

Zuko chuckled and nipped at her ear again with his canine teeth. “Oh, I know you can do better than that.” He pulled her hand higher above her head, tugging it towards the corner of their headboard. “Now, _beg_.”

The tiny bud between her legs swelled and he had hardly even touched her yet. She took a difficult gulp before doing as she was told. “Please, Sir, _please_ tie me up.” There were seams of desperation straining in her plea. She didn’t want the seams to snap, not when they were just getting started. She couldn’t break yet.

Zuko cocked his head to the side and sighed. “I guess I’ll allow that one since I’m still warming you up.” Her Fire Lord kissed her ear and tied her right wrist to the headboard, soon followed by her left, finishing off with her legs. Gasps from Katara accompanied the completion of each knot. The sash was soft against her with the rope wrapped around the silk. “Tug,” Zuko demanded at the foot of the bed. “Are they too tight?”

Katara yanked her wrists and ankles. She couldn’t move. The restraints were strong, but not too tight to the point of breaking off her circulation. Katara’s limbs stretched as much as they could without hurting herself to each of the bed posts, leaving her stomach tight and taught, leaving her southern regions vulnerable and at his disposal. It was like she was his “X marks the spot” where she was his treasure. She was his to find and his to keep.

The immobile girl shook her head.

A smirk was Zuko’s reply. “Wonderful,” he rested the tips of his fingers just above her ankles. “You’re all spread out for me…” Katara could hear him swallow. “All spread out and nowhere to go.”

Katara nodded, biting her lip. He looked so menacing, so domineering.

The tiny heartbeat thumped harder. 

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” Zuko questioned, taking in her position, his fingers shifting ever so slightly, extracting a stiff breath from Katara. 

She looked into his powerful, golden eyes and nodded again, holding the air in her lungs.

“Tell me,” Zuko started. “Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m yours, Sir.” Katara responded quickly, letting out her breath, the warmth in her cheeks growing stronger, as if his commands were fans to her sensual flames.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” Zuko let his fingers trace over her bindings, now resting on the base of her sensitive heels. “I’ve decided that tonight is aaaall about you and your _dirty_ , _naaaaughty_ desires. You’ve been so good waiting sooooo long for this.”

She twitched under his touch, her cheeks flushing at his words, her throat as dry as sand. “I-I want you to make me cum tonight, Sir.”

“Hmmm,” Zuko hummed, quickly raking one fingernail up the vulnerable arch of her left foot, prompting a harsh flinch from Katara. “I don’t think that’s the _only_ thing you want, now is it?” He raked his other finger up her right foot, this time slower, letting her feel his nail caress every crease in the center of her helpless foot. Katara’s leg quivered in suspense. “I think you want something else. I think you have _specific_ things in mind that you want me to do…” Zuko bent down and kissed the restraints on her right ankle, his ember irises staring directly into her tormented, lustful eyes. “Don’t you?”

Katara’s heart pounded furiously in her chest. _He’s going to make me say it, isn’t he…Oh Spirits…_ Katara took a deep, shaky breath and nodded.

Zuko smirked deviously, showing off a hauntingly handsome smile. “Say it,” he demanded in a rasp. “Say what you want me to do.” The Fire Lord leaned over the foot of the bed, pressing his hands into the plush mattress next to her widened thighs.

Katara could feel the heat of his body radiate against her quaking legs. She crooked her neck up to see his cock slightly harder than it was before. “I…I want you to tell me what to do…Sir…” If she had the mobility of her hands, she would have tucked herself behind them now. Her face would be burrowed into her palms to hide the deep scarlet scalding her cheeks. But she couldn’t do that. Zuko could see everything. And he was enjoying it. He was enjoying seeing her struggle and squirm for him, she could tell. And despite how mortifying it would be for her to admit it, she was enjoying it too.

“Oh no, no, no,” Zuko chortled teasingly, looming over the bed so that if he bent over _just_ a smidge more, his smooth lips could kiss the center of her toned, tan stomach. “I want you to tell me _everything_ you want.” 

Katara’s mouth was agape as she took Zuko in. The muscles around his shoulder blades rippled, his eyes flashing with glints of hunger. He looked like a wild beast ready to pounce on his sweet, defenseless prey. “I…I…” The words came out in short, shallow whispers.

“Speak up.” Zuko bared his teeth, bending over to trace a small, wet circle around Katara’s belly button with the tip of his talented tongue. Katara stifled a giggle with a hard grunt, but she couldn’t stop her body from reacting to the ticklish sensation, her body attempting to contract itself into a ball, trying to protect its core. Zuko seemed to take note of this, his eyes diving deep into her yearning-filled pupils. “Tell me,” his tongue flicked over her little button again, conjuring another hard grunt and restrained convulse from the girl beneath him, “Or I’ll punish you for disobedience.” 

Katara tried her best to swallow but the look he was giving her made it extremely difficult. The skin on her face felt like a candle and he was her flame, melting her down with just mere words. The air in the room felt heavy, pressing her down into the mattress. She was about to start forming a sentence when the curious corners of her brain wondered what punishment he had in mind…

Her lips twitched but she stayed silent.

“Alright, you _naughty_ girl,” Zuko let his chest fall into the space between her thighs as his strong, pale hands gripped onto her hips. “Your punishment will stop once you tell me what I want.” Without giving Katara time to process what he was going to do, Zuko pinched her waist, digging his fingers gently into soft skin that lived there.

Katara flinched at yet another ticklish thrill, releasing a strangled huff. He did it again and again, gentle pinch after gentle pinch until she released a tiny squeal. He cocked an amused eyebrow along with that gorgeous, mighty smile. Despite how wonderful her little reaction was, she could tell he wanted more than a squeal.

He slid his body off of the bed while lightly, ever so lightly dragging his nails down with him until they reached the balls of her feet. Her legs shuddered and her eyes widened as she connected the dots. “Oh no—!” Katara gasped, shaking her head.

“Oh yes,” Zuko grinned, curling his hands around her feet. Taking away any time for her to protest again, he dug his fingers into her arches.

“No-nohoho-no!” Katara giggled uncontrollably, thrashing and thrashing. “N-No, please! Haha!” Her ankles twisted and turned in their bindings but to no avail, Zuko wouldn’t stop.

“Tell me what you want, you disobedient girl.” Zuko commanded with unabashed gratification seeping through his words. He slid his slender fingers in between her wiggling toes. “Although I do love to hear this _desperate_ laugh of yours.”

Try and try as she might, she couldn’t get away from his fingers. She could only respond with half sentences filled to brim with laughter. Zuko had found out how ticklish she was the first night they were intimate with each other and he held absolutely no reservations about exploiting this knowledge now. “P-Plea—haha! I-I-I can’t—GAHH!” Zuko bent over, releasing her soft feet, now suckling on the inside of her right knee, swirling his tongue around the convulsing crease. A confused moan escaped Katara as more laughter overflowed from her body. It felt so good but tickled so much. Should she groan at the pleasure or cry from the torture? Her body couldn’t decide, so she went back and forth, back and forth between hysterical laughter and groans of tormenting delight. She could hardly breathe, lungs on fire. Her eyes were screwed tight as she felt a finger trace the outline of her southern lips.

She felt his mouth release her tender skin, a purple mark most likely forming from his teeth as his finger gently teased her sensitive entrance. Katara opened one eye as she tried to catch her breath. Sweat had gathered on her brow from her strained thrashing. Her arms were tired. Her legs trembled as Zuko proceeded to give stroke after tantalizing stroke. The tiny bead between the gap of her thighs beating harder and louder with each passing second. If he pressed in _just_ a bit more, she could get some semblance of relief knowing that he _at least_ contemplated touching her hot bud. Because now that the tickling had ceased, she could feel the moist arousal that had accumulated at her core. Being helpless, at Zuko’s mercy, it was doing so much to her, doing _too_ much to her to the point where she didn’t know if she wanted to bother processing why her body was reacting the way it was. She wouldn’t let anyone else do this to her, she would never let anyone else strip her down like this, pull her apart and poke at her vulnerable, unexplored regions. No one but Zuko.

Katara took this ephemeral moment of leniency to confess her dirty desires. Her desperate eyes locked with Zuko’s golden, fiery orbs. “I-I want you to make me cum and tell me what to do, Sir. I want to be yours to do whatever you so want. I want to let go and have you to treat me like…like a…um…” She took a shaky sigh as she watched Zuko prop his head to the side.

“Say it,” he directed, licking his lips, stroking her slit, this time nuzzling the finger a smidge more in between her lips, sooooo close to her tiny bud and yet so ridiculously far. “Say it now.”

With scalding cheeks and a failed attempt to swallow, Katara said, “Please, Sir, treat me like a slut…I want to be _your_ slut.”

She could see the vein in his neck pulse faster, a light shade of pink blushing his cheek bones. A visible shiver rushed over his body as Zuko gave an amused chuckle. “Such a good girl for me. Now was that so hard?” He pressed his finger into her moist core. “Oh my,” he dipped the digit in further, this time allowing it to brush against the swollen clit she couldn’t protect. A delighted whimper came from her shuddering chest. Her hips tried to take in more of his slender finger. “Look at how wet and eager you are,” he plunged in a second finger. “Did that _tickling_ get you all excited?” Another aggressive thrust, a squishing noise echoing through the hot room. “I’ll have to keep this in mind now won’t I.” Thrust, thrust, eliciting moan after moan from Katara’s zealous foundation. “Now, if I remember,” he prodded with a grunt, “correctly,” thrust, thrust, grunt, grunt, “I said I should have you try bending the water in your _tight_ , beautiful pussy.”

Whines trembled from her lips while she clawed at her bounds. His words sent blood rushing to her already painful erogenous provinces, her nipples hard as steel, her clit throbbing, needing him to do something, _anything_ to her frustrated aching bud.

“How do you feel about that?” Zuko sped up his thrusting, inserting another digit to join the rest, driving her mad. “Want me to get you so wet that you can bend your _naughty_ water like the little _slut_ you’ve hidden from the world for so long?”

Katara’s eyes wound shut. Her head tried to scrunch itself down between her restrained shoulder blades. Part of her wanted to shrink away and never admit how aroused she was at his behavior, at this treatment. But the other part of her wanted him to continue and never stop. She wanted to be his good, naughty little slut tonight. Realizing this helped it become easier to slip into this submissive mindset. _Let him do as he pleases._ That’s what she said she wanted. That’s what she _needed_. She was _his_. He said tonight it was all about her, but little did he know she wanted it to be all about him. In a way, it was a night all about the two of them exploring these new uncharted waters together.

The tied-up girl nodded at his taunting question.

“Say it,” Zuko yanked his fingers out from her core, her hips trying to follow them only to be pressed down with his other hand, keeping her where he wanted her. “Say yes, Sir.”

“Yes, Sir,” Katara panted with want. “Please, Sir, I am yours.”

“Damn right you’re mine.” Zuko took his arouse-slicked fingers. “We’re going to see if something new makes you tick…” He hovered his fingers just above her lips. “I want you to suck my fingers clean.”

Katara’s mouth watered. They had never really tried this before. The only time she’s tasted herself has been after he’s pleasured her with his mouth when they kissed. This was different, and the idea of it made it difficult to swallow.

“You will only nod your response.” He shifted his weight so his other hand was pressed into the mattress next to her waist. “Are you comfortable with me making you do this?”

She nodded enthusiastically, evoking a regaled smirk from Zuko.

“Good,” he rested the pads of his fingertips to the surface of her lips. “Now open that mouth and do as you were told.”

He didn’t need to order twice. Katara separated her lips and took his fingers in. They tasted salty and sweet and hers. Her tongue spun around his calloused tips as she sucked his fingers in further and deeper. Zuko wiggled them around while she darted her tongue in between the digits, slurping down as much evidence of her previous arousal as possible. “What a good slut you are.” Zuko took his other hand and pinched her nipple, his actions and words eliciting a pool of hot desire to bubble in her stomach. “Do you like being treated this way?” He pinched her nipple harder this time.

Katara nodded with something between a gasp and moan. Zuko plunged his fingers further down her throat. “Mouth closed.” He ordered, short and stern.

Katara nodded obediently, wrapping her lips around his fingers again as she struggled to hold back vocal moans at the back of her tongue.

“ _Spirits_ you look so sexy sucking on my fingers like this.” Zuko reached down and began to stroke his member.

A blush beamed on her face as she sucked and sucked, hallowing her cheeks to make sure his fingers were as clean as she could make them.

Zuko pulled his digits out of her mouth leaving her panting. He brought the fingers up to his mouth and gave them a quick lick. Katara’s heart raced while she waited for his verdict. “You did a good job.” His fingertips found themselves at the base of her stimulated entrance once more. “Shall we see how wet you are for me now?”

Katara swallowed and nodded.

Zuko dashed his fingers deep inside her, a tiny stream of juices skimming down her asscrack, his fingers hitting her sweet spot without warning.

“GAHH!” Katara moaned, clenching her insides around his gifted fingers. She didn’t expect him to escalate his vigor this quickly, not with the first thrust. “Oh yes, _please_!” Her hips flinched and craved more of his touch. “Don’t stop! Do that again!” Her pleas flew from her lips without caution.

But the feeling stopped. Zuko ripped his fingers out from her, resulting in Katara choking on the hot air in the room, realizing what she had done. The look Zuko threw at her sent hot lightning-like shivers to shoot down her spine right to her thumping, beyond-swollen bud. She squirmed underneath his haunting gaze.

“Did you just speak _without_ permission?” His voice was cold.

She could only muster a broken, desperate croak, the hot pool in her stomach dropping in a beautiful way as Zuko got up to straddle her hips, his cock facing her, red, thick, and stiff. “Your Fire Lord just asked you a question…” He leaned over and pressed his hands on either side of her face. She could feel the heat from his hands and chest emanate against her tormented body. “Now, answer me.”

“I-I—” Katara stared straight into Zuko’s bright, menacing eyes. Full of power. Full of desire. Spirits she couldn’t believe she was letting this happen, that she was letting it get to her like this. Her insides burned and her clit ached in the most scrumptious way. She yanked at her restraints, wanting to wrap her arms around him and pull him in, make him take her right then and there so she could get that wonderful, starry release she’s been deprived of for the past five agonizing days. The sweet spot tucked away in her core pined to be touched again. She needed it to happen, she’d do nearly anything at this point. “Yes, Sir…” her confession came in a sprained whisper, her arms trying to relax.

“Hmm,” Zuko teemed as he leaned down, his sharp teeth nipping at the soft skin at the base of her neck, provoking gasps from Katara’s constrained body. “You know there are consequences for insubordination.” He bit down harder, tugging at the skin as he sucked and sucked, creating the beginning of new fresh love bite. “Another punishment is in order.”

Katara struggled to swallow, but she nodded her head in compliance.

Zuko’s hand hugged her left hip before pinching her waist like he had earlier. Her body twitched to the side, trying to escape his fingers. He did it again and again until she released a strangled giggle while his mouth continued to suck on her neck. She could feel the bruising mark darken, a deep purple most likely emerging, ready to remind the world that she was his and his alone. When he finally let go of her neck, she had tried to wiggle her way as far as she could from his prodding fingers before he used his other hand against her right side, trapping her. “And where do you think _you’re_ going?”

Her eyes expanded with subtle terror. She watched his hands rush up the sides of her body, lightly scraping the sides of her exposed ribs. Shiver after shiver ratchetted through her senses until one hand stroked the underside of her jawline. “You’re going to be quiet for me.”

Katara whimpered with a nod as the space between her helpless thighs scorched to no end. Right when she thought it couldn’t throb anymore, Zuko proved her wrong. He rolled his thumb onto her chin, pulling it down as he stroked his cock with his other hand, precum dripping from his tip and onto her stomach. “Open your mouth,” he grunted with self-pleasure. 

Katara did as she was told. A second later Zuko had three fingers down her throat. “Your punishment stops once you give me ten seconds of silence.” He massaged her tongue with the pads of his fingers, eliciting a quiet moan from Katara. “That sounds reasonable, wouldn’t you agree?”

Katara nodded the best she could with his fingers in her mouth. Her saliva building up at the back of her throat.

“If you want me to stop at any moment, bite down, okay?”

Katara nodded again.

“I mean it, Kay,” this was his check-in voice. “If I’m going too far, you _bite_ down _hard_ , and I’ll stop. I don’t care if you make me bleed.”

She smiled with him in her mouth, nodding her head to give him reassurance.

“Good,” he started, his voice dominant. “Shall we begin?”

Then she realized what the true punishment was…

Zuko used his free hand to tickle her tiny belly button, darting from her little button to her sides.

“GAHA-GPH-AHPHFF!” Katara couldn’t breathe, not properly anyway. Her laughter came in spats of gargling as her head thrashed against the bed beneath her.

“Aw, did you think I was going to go easy on you?” Zuko pressed his fingers against her tongue as he raced his hand up to her shaven armpit. “I haven’t touched you _here_ in a long time.” He brushed the tips of his fingers over her skin there, feeling her tongue press against his hand and her throat struggle to swallow. Then he dug in, his fingers relentlessly fluttering over her hallow, exposed pit. She giggled and laughed and tried begging, but with his digits as her gag she knew he would disregard anything she tried to say. “Look at how cute you are, laughing and desperate.” A warm tingle erupted behind her navel, flushing its way down to her southern regions. Zuko chuckled at her state, now pivoting his finger to her neck. Her eyes widened again.

Katara tried to crane her head to the side, to hide her extremely sensitive neck. But he wouldn’t let her. Zuko only pressed harder on her tongue, his thumb now clamped down on her chin. She couldn’t move her head without his permission. “I think I should give this a try.” His fingers dove in, hitting all the right spots to make her thrash as much as she could with him on top of her and her limbs stretched every which way. “That’s right, it’s so cute watching you try to get away. Go on,” he cooed, “keep trying, let’s see just how far you can get.”

The immobile girl could hardly think straight. She struggled and struggled, all the while knowing that she was probably literally dripping with juices of arousal. She didn’t understand why being treated like this had this effect on her, but it did. What was his condition again? She needed to be quiet for ten seconds before he’d stop tickling.

“Hm,” Zuko released her neck, his other hand still firmly keeping her head in place.

Katara took this moment to regain some shred of breathing before he went back to her punishment.

Zuko reached over and grabbed a feather quill that was left on the nightstand. “I knew I left this somewhere.” He pressed his fingers against the roof of her mouth. “Do you have any idea on what I’m going to do with this little feather?”

Katara tried to shake her head in protest, but she couldn’t. Her thighs quaked and her nether regions pulsated. All she could do now was take it and whimper, accepting her fate.

“Those beautiful legs of yours” he cocked his head behind him, “are spread nice and pretty for me.” Zuko scootched off her hips, knees now resting close to her ribs, fingers still her gag. “I wonder how well you can keep them open when I do thissss…”

Katara couldn’t crank her neck up to see what he was about to do.

More waiting.

It was just as agonizing as the last time. It felt like ages had passed when really only a mere moment went by before she felt something soft make contact with her swelled clit. Her eyes were glued to Zuko’s gorgeous, assertive face. She searched for any facial expression to give away what he might do next. She watched as he cocked an eyebrow, glancing her way before she felt the soft contact move up and down her slick slit. A cacophony of gargles emerged from her throat shamelessly.

Zuko continued to smirk beautifully, sinisterly at her. Katara could only imagine how hard his glorious cock was by now. It must have been dripping after watching her squirm for him. Thinking about how pleased she was making him by letting him do this sent more gargles to climb up the fingers in her mouth. Each time he slid the feather up and down her folds was a time she moaned and groaned and giggled against her delicious gag. It felt too good and tickled too much to stop. The little strands of the feather gently brushed her most sensitive, sacred areas. Her thighs were confused, they didn’t know what to do. The tickling sensations made her legs try to clamp together, to stop the feather from working its tormenting magic, and yet the smooth, gliding feel over her clit made her thighs quiver and spread open, gladly, eagerly welcoming this new form of pleasure.

So, she did what she did when his mouth held her knee as his captive: she went back and forth. Her legs bounced and clenched and wriggled as much as they could, enduring a state of erotic confusion.

“Aw, can’t decide if you like it or not, hmm?” Zuko twiddled the feather against her swollen bud, sending Katara into restrained twitching spasms. “You have to admit, it feels really good, doesn’t it?” He bent his face down to just a breath away from one of her nipples. “Such a shame my good, sweet girl had to be naughty.” His words weren’t making it any easier to regain control of her body, moan after moan flooding from her mouth at his teasing. “Ten seconds is aaaaaall she needs for this to stop, but then again,” Zuko gently kissed the nipple in front of him, sending a blazing hot shiver to shoot down Katara’s spine, “maybe you _don’t_ want this to stop.” Before she could even consider responding, he captured the nipple in between his sharp teeth, his tongue effortlessly flicking the hardening nub, his hot breath caressing the flesh that lived there, turning them from soft spots to stiff, plump stones.

A scorching, boiling pool of sizzling ecstasy poured into her stomach and sex. She was feeling too many things at once. The lewd gargles that spewed from her mouth sent her eyes to roll into the back of her head. The overstimulation was too much and yet not enough. She needed him to be rougher, to be merciful, to be cruel, to be everything and nothing all at the same time. The moister that had collected in her pussy dripped. She could feel her evident arousal juices trickling down her folds, making a tiny puddle on the sheets below her. Her face felt like it was on fire, flames licking her cheeks as her body vainly tried to move. Those damn ropes held her right where Zuko wanted her, all his to do whatever he wanted.

This continuous wonderful torture proceeded for another few minutes before Zuko showed a little mercy. He released her nipple, eliciting a muffled hiss from Katara’s full mouth while the feather continued to dance over her clit. Her hips bucked and bucked in futile attempts to get the stimulation she needed to cum, whimpering as she did so. At this point, her laughter had stopped, only pure moans erupted from her aching, tired body. She was ridiculously close to an orgasm. Tugging her restraints for so long was going to leave her very sore later, she could tell, but she didn’t care. They were the only things holding her down to reality.

Zuko slowed the feather’s movements, easily slipping it from her southern lips. He chuckled, running the tip of the feather from the clef of her pussy up around her still very erect nipples to trace her collarbone. Katara shivered at the light, wet touch. “Well look what you did to my quill,” Zuko clicked his tongue and lazily dragged the tool under her jawline. The feather was saturated in Katara’s warm juices.

She took this moment to swallow. _Be quiet for nine more seconds, nine more seconds and your punishment will be over…_ Katara’s mind braced her. She held her breath, waiting to feel what Zuko would do next.

“Did all this tickling get you the right kind of wet for me?”

Katara screwed her eyes shut, embarrassed thinking about how utterly right he was. Was something wrong with her? How could something as innocent at _tickling_ elicit such a response?

_Eight…Seven…Six…_ She was close, just a bit longer—

“Eyes open.” Zuko rasped and gave her jaw a rough tug down, his fingers plunging into the saliva build-up in her mouth.

Katara did as she was told, pleading eyes, now looking up into ember orbs of domination.

“Good girl,” Zuko purred. “Blink once if you’re enjoying this punishment, blink twice if you are ready for it to be over.”

Katara didn’t know what to do. She kept her eyes open. They started to water as she tried to make up her mind.

“Still confused, are we?” Her Zuko smirked as he flicked her nose once with the tip of the damp feather. He placed it back on the nightstand. “How many more seconds do you have left? Blink the seconds out now.”

She blinked: _four…three…two…one_.

Huff after huff gargled against Zuko’s fingers. He pressed down against her tongue, some of her saliva dribbling out of the corner of her mouth.

Zuko leaned back, releasing her jaw, taking his fingers out of her mouth in one smooth, fluid motion. A string of spit came with his fingers before he broke it and wiped his hand just above her breasts. “You will nod your answer.” Zuko readjusted himself, bouncing the bed as he moved to sit crisscross in between her legs. His kneecaps pushed Katara’s thighs further apart. She swallowed the leftover spit at the back of her tongue as she waited for Zuko to ask her his question. “Did you learn your lesson?”

She nodded fervidly.

“Do you want to cum, my beautiful, soaking slut?”

Again, Katara nodded, this time with more intensity.

“Good girl,” Zuko adjusted his body so that his back arched over her stomach, his legs close to her waist.

Katara managed to crane her head up to see his cock. Her eyes widened, pupils dilating to a noticeable degree.

Zuko chuckled above her. “See what you do to me? Such a good, slutty girl,” he gripped onto his very hungry, red, bulging cock. The veins looked like they were about to burst. He must have been just as desperate for release as she was. He massaged his member, releasing a hiss that Katara wished she had been responsible for. “You can make any sound you want, say anything you want during this time.”

“Thank you, Sir!” She blurted breathlessly. “Will you make me cum, Sir? _Please_ , Sir, I want to cum so much, I want to make _you_ cum so much!”

The Fire Lord smirked with a grunt, hand still on his member. “Oh, I will,” then he pressed the length of his cock against the outside of her southern lips. The sudden contact produced a beautiful hiss from Katara. His cock was warm and thick and there for her. She was his and he was hers. “How does that feel? Have you missed my cock against your dripping pussy?”

“Yes, Sir, I’ve missed it so much, you have no idea!” Katara tried to thrust her hips up and down so it would brush up against her clit in the most delightful way, but she couldn’t. Her bounds still held her down. “Ugh! Sir, _please_ , I want your cock inside me. I need it!”

“Is that so?” Zuko’s steady voice started to faulter. “I love hearing you beg for my cock.” He groaned, brushing the length of his member further into her folds, still not quiet touching her aching clit.

“SIR, PLEASE!” Katara smashed her head against the bed. “Please, I need you to _fuck_ me. Fuck me now, Sir!”

“Ahhh,” the man above her moaned in a huff, “Normally I wouldn’t let my slut order me around, but hearing you beg me to fuck you is music to my ears.” Without further ado, Zuko propped his hands next to Katara’s arms and slid his cock into her oozing lips. “Spiritsssssss, Kay,” Zuko grasped onto the sheet with a white-knuckle grip. “It feels so good to be inside you again. So warm, so perfect.”

She hissed with the pleasure that had been building up all week. “YES! Thank you, Sir! More, Sir!” Katara whimpered and moaned and whined at the slow pace of Zuok’s thrusts. The bounds around her limbs making it impossible to speed him up. “Faster, Sir, PLEASE!”

“Alright, sweet _slut_ of mine,” Zuko leaned over and bit her ear, pulling out only to thrust in so hard into her sweet spot Katara screamed. “Is that what you want?” Another aggressive jab with another growl of pleasure from Zuko’s chest. “Use your words.”

“Yes, Sir! More, Sir!” Katara’s breasts leapt with each aggressive thrust.

“Such a good girl, I’ll give you what you want.” Then Zuko increased the rate and force, fucking her harder and rougher than he did the last time.

He assaulted her sweet spot over and over. She screamed with each brutal crash of contact. Her arms yanked at her restraints, pulling desperately at the ropes around her wrists. “I-I-I—GAH!” Katara yelled. They held her down in a delicious way. Keeping her just the way Zuko wanted to fuck her. _His_ way.

Zuko replied with his own ripples of groans. Within a few minutes the bed was shaking in a manner they had never made it before. Katara thought the canopy above would come crashing down on them, but she didn’t care. It would be worth it. The intense warmth building up in her abdomen was becoming too much, oh too much and she loved every second of it. Thick droplets of sweat dripped off Zuko’s forehead and strong neck, falling onto Katara’s stomach. They were both drenched in erotic perspiration, slicking against each other with each of Zuko’s powerful stabs.

It didn’t take long before Katara was on the verge of an orgasm that would have her seeing lights. “I’m-I’m-I have to c—”

“NO!” Zuko snarled, grinding harder into her oozing, wrecked pussy. “You cum when _I_ say you cum, not before!” 

“SIR, PLEASE!” Tears streamed down Katara’s face, mixing with the sweat that had gathered around her hair.

“Wait!” Her Zuko ordered as he picked up his pace. “We’re going to cum together, just like before, do you understand?” He panted with dominance.

“UGH! Yes, Sirrrrr, GRRRAH!” The suspense was killing her. Her insides clenched and gripped around his magnificent, cum-filled cock.

He made her poor pussy dangle over the edge of ecstasy for the longest sixty seconds of her life right before he broke the wall of harsh pants and wet skin smacking against each other. “Cum at the count of three!” Zuko ordered, Katara’s toes already curling, anticipating the great hurdle of pleasure that was about to overtake them. “One…” he shoved his swollen cock into her sweet spot, “Two…” he released a primal growl, “THREE!” Zuko’s tip struck her spot with such a force that Katara’s vision went blank, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, all she could hear was an orchestra of their combined orgasms, roaring in her ears, lightning in her veins. A flood of cum juices gushed from her folds, squirting all over the sheets under her, seeping through the comforter, most likely staining the mattress below. Oh, but she didn’t care. For all she knew, she was on a cloud and Zuko was her sun, warming her in a way no other force of nature ever could.

Her body convulsed against her bounds. Spasm after spasm consumed her as Zuko released his pleasure seeds all over her stomach and swollen breasts. The hot streams skimming down her slick body. He massaged the last bits of his cum out from his cock. Katara’s body went limp on the bed. Her limbs nothing more than flimsy objects of muscle and bone with only her skin keeping them together. She tried to get her breathing back to normal when Zuko bent over her, straddling himself on her hips while his cock’s color slowly went back to a tame state. “That was beautiful, you came the way I wanted you to.” Zuko licked a stripe from her right nipple up to her jawbone. “So savory when you’re all worked up.”

Katara shivered at his words. “Th-Thank you, Sir.” She replied, winded.

“How did it feel to cum all tied up?” Zuko leaned over to untie her wrists before turning around to liberate her ankles.

Once Katara had the mobility, she gathered the strength to sit up and coil her arms around Zuko, pressing her face against his sweat slicked back. “It felt amazing.” She nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, her eyes drooping shut. “That was amazing, Sir.”

Zuko readjusted himself so he could hold Katara in a tight embrace “You don’t have to call me that anymore, Kay.” He brushed beads of sweat off her forehead. “We can be done now.”

Her eyes flickered open. “Oh Spirits, Zuko,” Katara let herself melt in his arms. “H-How do you come up with this stuff?”

She could hear Zuko’s laughter rumbled in his chest, accompanying his racing heartbeat. “Well, we hadn’t tried the tickling thing before, and since I was rough with the spanking last time, I figured why not give it a try.”

She could feel him smile against her hair.

Katara giggled softly. “Well, it was a nice touch.”

Zuko chuckled, pulling them to lay on the bed. “Thank you for exploring this with me, Kay. I still can’t believe that I…and-and that you…” Zuko pushed her away for a moment, looking at her in the eyes. Katara looked back, loving the way his golden eyes gazed upon her. “Did I call you a slut too much?”

Katara couldn’t help but smile. Even after all was said and done, he still wanted to check in. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Not at all, my love.” A yawn rolled out of her exhausted body. “I liked it…”

“Okay, I wanted to make sure.” Zuko leaned onto his side, wrapping her up with his arm, becoming her blanket. “I love you so much.” He gave her a tight squeeze.

Katara brought her hands up to his arm, brushing her lips against his smooth, salty skin. “I love you, too.”

The man holding her took a deep breath in. “I think someone deserves a nice hot bath.”

Katara grinned against him. “I’m so tired, Zuko. I don’t think I could make it halfway across the room without falling over.”

Zuko chuckled and scooped her up into his arms as he got off the bed.

“Hey!” Katara giggled weakly.

“What?” He perched an eyebrow. “You said you couldn’t walk, so I’m going to carry you.” Zuko placed her next to the bathing basin, heating up the water with his bending. Soon the two were in the tub together. Zuko massaged her sore limbs, rubbing her down with lavender soap, whispering sweet little “I love you’s” every now and then. Katara leaned her back against Zuko, slowly drifting off into a world of relaxation and love. She could not have asked for a better way to spend the evening with her Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it through my first Zutara smut! *shock face emoji* I really appreciate the time you took reading this :) Please let me know if you enjoyed the fic and/or which parts you really enjoyed and/or what you'd like to see in future fics AND/ORRRRR if there's anything you think I could do better next time :) Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! :D I hope you liked the fic! Please feel free to let me know if you enjoyed this story and/or what I could do better in future smut posts :) Thank you for your time, everyone!


End file.
